In recent years, chargeable and dischargeable lithium ion secondary batteries (hereinafter, also referred to as batteries) are utilized as drive power sources of vehicles such as a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle, and portable electronic devices such as a note-sized personal computer and a video camcorder. As one example of such batteries, Patent Document 1 discloses a battery made by using 88 weight % of low crystallinity carbon having a lattice place facing (d002) of 0.38 as a negative active material, 4 weight % of vapor phase carbon fiber having a higher conductivity than the constant crystallinity carbon as a conductive material, and an electrolyte containing LiPF6 being solved with a 0.8 mol/l concentration.